User blog:EnderDragonCrystal/Love and War, a Minecraft Story Mode Fan Story Part 9: Chilling Battles.
Jill didn't want to choose... She didn't want to risk the chance of anyone getting hurt, but she knew she had to choose... She chose to go with Lnerd. "Wolf, I'm going with Lnerd, stay safe please, I don't want you and your group to join Jessica..." Jill said. "Are you sure Jill?" Wolf asked, concerned, Gerald made a noise that clearly said that he was sad, Wolf pet him on the neck to comfort him. "Yeah, are you?" Order asked. "Come on Jill." Jake scoffed. "Yes, sorry guys." Jill said. "ALRIGHT, GET A MOVE ON!" The General yelled. They waved goodbye to Jill as they walked into the ship. "YOU GUYS TOO, OR YOULL ALL WALK THE PLANK." The General yelled. Jill and Lnerd's group walked with their horses into their ship. "Thanks for choosing to go with me Jill! You made the right choice!" Lnerd said, gratefully. "You really did!" Steve said happily. They all found a place to sit on the ship, they were in the lowest part of it, the horses just walked around with other horses, there were several other people, but the big bulk of them were in the higher levels. Steve, Winslow, and Jello were playing a game of some kind. Lnerd, Becky, Ender, and Paul were talking about weapons, and how they would survive the harsh climates of the islands, while Maddy chewed her fingernails, she had let Pup out of her bag, he was running around in circles and barking happily, she looked scared, Jill sat with her horse, who wasn't with the other horses, she didn't want to talk with anyone. "Aw man, I feel really bad for Jessica, I know she hated us, but she didn't deserve to be burned alive." Becky said. "Yeah, if I could have, I would have saved her while Jill got Allison." Ender replied. "When we get back, I'm going to make sure that she isn't forgotten..." Lnerd said. "BAWK, SEEDS!" Paul squaked. "Ugh, are you hungry AGAIN?" Ender asked, he pulled some seeds from his inventory and gave them to Paul, who proceeded to gobble them up. "BAWK, Not enough!" Paul squaked. Ender dug through his inventory again, no seeds. "I don't have anymore seeds!" Ender gasped. "In fact, I have no food!" He yelled. "Oh, that's alright, I brought some Whea- AHHHH!!!!" Becky screamed. "I don't have any wheat! I must have used it earlier!" Becky cried. "Guys, I'm sure the others have some food." Lnerd said, trying to calm the other 2 down. They all looked at Maddy. "What?" She asked. "Do you have food?" Lnerd asked. "I literally just asked Steve and Winslow the same thing, they have none." She replied. They felt their hearts sink, then they remembered... Wolf had food! Jill had heard their conversations, she now felt concerned, they had no food at all... She looked at her horse, she was a beautiful horse, she was white with some black areas, which she knew was very rare among horses. "You know, you're a very good Horse." Jill said to her horse. Her horse "smiled" (Kind of like Lluna's smile if you say she's goofy.) "I've wanted a pet for a while, so I think I'll keep you! And I'll name you... Sadie." Jill said to the Horse. "Sadie" then smiled and licked Jill, like a dog. "Awwww." Jill said. Then Jill saw something glowing in Sadie's saddle bag, and pulled it out... It was the Dragon egg... But it was different, it was losing its black and purple colouration, and was changing to icy white and blue... And it was changing fast, eventually, it was fully changed, it was very cold, like holding frozen snow... "Guys! Look!" She said, taking it towards the group, Sadie followed her. Everyone stopped panicking about the food situation and gasped. "That's not normal! It's a Dragon Egg, not a snow flake!" Winslow said. "It must be from the effects of the Crystal..." Lnerd guessed. "Is it going to hatch?" Winslow asked. Then the egg started to glow in certain areas, which attracted attention, a bunch of people crowded around Jill and Sadie. Then the egg cracked, it shook and left a small crack in its top. Then it cracked again, the crack was bigger, and running down the middle. Then the egg got so cold that Jill dropped it because it burned her (Kind of like dry ice.) and the egg fell to the floor. Then the egg cracked again, this time fully cracked, it looked like it could open at any moment. Then the egg poofed open, shell pieces flew everywhere, disintegrating as they hit the ground, revealing what was inside... Everyone's jaws dropped at what was sitting in the broken remains of the eggshell... It was a baby Dragon, not an Ender Dragon, it was very small, about the size of a chicken! Rather than black and purple, it was a snowy blue and icy white colour, it had yellow eyes, small wings with dark blue wing flaps, short horns, a big head (Baby mobs have big heads.), and a short tail. "What... Kind of dragon is that?" Someone asked. "Perhaps it's a deformity?" Someone else said. "Well whatever it is, it's cute!" Steve said. The baby dragon sat in its eggshell, looking at everyone who was staring at it, it made chirping noises, not like a parrot's chirps, like the cooing of a dove. "How is this possible? I thought Dragon eggs were infertile!" Ender said. "The crystal must have done something to the egg!" Lnerd replied. The small dragon just looked around, it was kind of cute. Then Maddy's puppy started growling at the little dragon, and then barked at it, Pup then ran towards the dragon aggressively. "Pup! No! Bad boy!" Maddy yelled. Before Pup could attack, the Dragon then squeaked in fear and shot a spray of liquid out of its mouth, it landed at Pup's feet and froze them, the liquid froze into ice, and held pup in place. "Pup!" Maddy said, she then ran over to pup to warm his feet up. "Huh, a Dragon that can freeze things? That sounds like a good war weapon!" Someone said. "Yeah! We could easily use it to freeze those stupid Barron soldiers! We'd be unstoppable!" Someone else replied. The group couldn't believe what they were hearing, they wanted to use an innocent animal as a war weapon! "Hey! You guys can't use it as a weapon! It's a baby Dragon! Not a tool!" Ender yelled. "Pfft, I don't care how old it is! Hand over the Dragon and nobody gets hurt!" The man yelled. "You'll get the baby Dragon over my dead body!" Jill said. "With pleasure." The man said. Then the man took out an iron sword. "If you aren't going to give it to me, I'm going to have to take it from you!" The man yelled. Jill then realized that she had no weapon, she wouldn't be able to fight the man. The other soldiers, other than her group, started chanting at the man to attack. "Uh oh." Becky said. The man then walked towards Jill, he looked ready to strike, she then thought of something. Sadie was right behind her, she could jump on Sadie with the Dragon, and ride to the upper level. Then she picked up the Dragon, it felt cold, not freezing, but cold, like if you picked up snow, then she quickly jumped onto Sadie. "Jill, what are you doing?" Lnerd asked. "Get on your horses and follow me." Jill whispered. "Do you have a plan?" Winslow asked "No." She replied. "HEY LOSER PRINCESS, PUT THE DRAGON DOWN!" The man yelled. "If you want it, come get it!" Jill replied. Everyone got on their horses, Maddy just got on a brown horse that seemingly had no owner. "Seeya you goons!" Jill yelled, Sadie then ran towards the entrance to the second deck. "Hey! GET BACK HERE WITH MY DRAGON!" The man yelled. "Come on boys!" He yelled to 5 soldiers behind him. They then ran after the gang. The gang was now on the upper deck, hiding from the man and his soldiers. "Welp, now everyone's gonna hate us." Becky said. "Well we didn't do anything, so they can't exactly hold anything against us." Maddy replied. Then Lnerd's horse started making noise. "Shhhh, Cookie! Be quiet!" She whispered. "You named your horse COOKIE?" Jill asked. "Don't judge me!" Lnerd replied. "Don't feel bad, I named mine Peanut." Ender said. The baby Dragon, which was still with Jill and Sadie, was now asleep, it made cute noises as it slept. "What are we going to do with it?" Steve asked. "I suppose we could keep it with us as a group pet." Jill replied. "Okay I'm confused, is it a boy or a girl?" Winslow asked. "It's a girl, all Dragons are female and lay a single egg 13 years before they die of old age, we learned that when we went to school, remember?" Lnerd asked. "Oh yeah! I remember!" Winslow replied. "What should we name her?" Becky asked. "Hmm... We should name her something ice related, like Icicle!" Maddy suggested. "Nah, how about cream? Because she's cold like ice cream!" Steve suggested. "Frosty?" Ender suggested. "Crystal?" Becky suggested. "Icy?" Lnerd suggested. "Umm... How about we wait until later to think of her name?" Jill said. "Yeah, good idea." Winslow replied. They looked around, and saw all the soldiers on the upper deck, they were socializing, sharpening their weapons, taking care of their horses, etc. They were outside now, the sky was still red, the weather was overcast, and flurries were landing on the deck. "You think we'd be able to blend in with the other soldiers?" Becky asked. "We can try." Lnerd replied. They all went towards the end of the deck, where there would be enough people to hide them in case the man and his soldiers came. They all stayed together, the air was freezing, even the horses were cold, the only one on the whole ship who didn't appear to be cold, was the baby dragon. They sat around for a while, barely talking to each other, they were getting hungrier and hungrier as the time went by. Winslow and Steve then got up out of boredom, to stretch their legs. "You wanna go take a look at the water?" Winslow asked. "Sure, let's hope we don't freeze to death!" Steve joked. "Come on Jello!" Winslow said to Jello, who then hopped to Winslow's side. Then Ender noticed that they were walking away. "Wait, where are you two going?" Ender asked. "Umm... We're just going to take a look at the water for a few minutes, alright?" Steve explained. "Yeah that's cool, just watch out for that guy and his soldiers." Ender replied. "BAWK, Hungry! Hungry!" Paul squaked. "Yes yes I know you're hungry, but I don't have anything for you!" Ender said to Paul. "Stay safe!" Jill told them. Winslow and Steve chuckled and left the others, the 3 of them went towards a side of the deck, shoving away any soldiers or horses that got in their way. Eventually they got to the deck, and looked at the ocean. It was just a bland ocean, there was nothing really special about it, there were a few rocks here and there, they saw several fish and squids swimming around. "Ya know, even though it's not much, this is nice." Steve said to Winslow. "Yeah, I agree, I just hope we all make it out of the snowy islands in one piece." Winslow said. "Don't worry buddy! We'll all make it out! Even Jello and Paul! I'm not so sure about Maddy's pup though..." Steve replied. "And the others, Wolf, Jake, The Lever, Order, Jesse, I hope they'll all be okay too." Winslow added. "They're pretty tough, I'm sure they will be fine!" Steve told him. Jello then playfully hopped onto Winslow's shoulder, which made Winslow smile. Then they looked out at the water again, they saw chunks of ice, HUGE chunks of ice, large icebergs stuck out of the sea, they all appeared to be made out of packed ice, it made Steve, Winslow, and Jello gasp. "Wow, look at the size of them! We must be getting closer!" Steve said to Winslow. Winslow then noticed some strange things on the icebergs, they were long and black, then he saw a shimmer of purple near the top of the things, he then realized they were creatures, and they could only be one thing... Endermen, there were a bunch of Endermen standing on the icebergs. "Steve! The black things on the icebergs are Endermen! Don't look them in the eyes!" Winslow yelled. "Endermen??? Why would Endermen be all the way out here? Are they having a staring contest?" Steve joked. The Endermen weren't behaving strangely or anything, they were just... Being Endermen, teleporting from iceberg to iceberg, picking up pieces of packed ice. "They don't seem to be doing anything except, minding their own business." Winslow pointed out. "They aren't even bothering us." Steve said. Jello leaped down off of Winslow's shoulder and hid behind his left leg, cowering in fear. Then one of the Endermen teleported off of the iceberg it was standing on, and onto the boat, right behind Winslow, Steve and Jello, they heard it teleport, they were now scared, the Enderman then teleported back to the iceberg. Not only Steve and Winslow saw/heard the Enderman, and within 5 seconds, everyone was panicking. "Why are there so many Endermen???" Somebody who was looking at the water panicked. "Are they going to kill us?" Somebody else screamed. "AHHHHHH ENDERMEN!" They heard someone from the lower deck yell. "Should we go back with the others, in case more come?" Steve asked. "Absolutely! I don't want another Enderman to attack!" Winslow replied, he picked up Jello, and he and Steve ran back to the others. "Guys! Did you hear about the Endermen?" Steve asked. "Yup! It's all we've been talking about!" Becky replied. The horses looked scared, as if they were afraid of Endermen, the baby dragon on the other hand, looked perfectly calm. "Hey Ender, why don't you try communicating with them?" Steve joked. "Pfft." Ender replied. "BAWK, Creepy!" Paul squaked. "Anyways, why would the Endermen be here? The only places I have ever seen Endermen, was near a stronghold, and one time when I was with The Creepers." Maddy explained. "You guys had a run in with an Enderman? What happened?" Lnerd asked. Maddy's Puppy barked and shivered, he was clearly freezing, likely because of his previously frozen paws. "Well, it happened a few days after we had formed our group, we were all out on a fishing trip, just minding our business, then a huge group of Endermen attacked us, we had no idea where they came from or why they were attacking us, fortunately Jim had a boat with him, and all 5 of us barely fit in it, knowing that we would be safe in the water, we paddled back to Aranda, and made sure the Endermen didn't follow us." Maddy explained. "I remember when you told the class about that! You even said that you killed all the Endermen with just one slash of your wooden sword!" Steve said. Maddy blushed in embarrassment. Jill, who was silent almost the entire time, then piped up. "Guys, what if all these Endermen, are here because... Because of The Titan?" Jill asked. The group then went silent. Then they heard a loud noise, a very, VERY loud roar in the distance, almost all of the soldiers went to investigate the noise, the group followed, the captain and general did not show up. The roar came from the front direction of the ship, the group ran over, they saw what had made the roar, it was The Titan. "What the hell is that thing?" Someone asked. "Where'd it come from?" Someone else asked. The Titan was standing up, wading in the water, up to its hips in water, it had clearly gotten bigger, some parts of its physical appearance had changed as well, it now had a Triceratops like head, with long horns above its eyes, it had a second mouth on its chest... And it's shoulders were longer. It then looked at the ship, and roared at it, which shook the boat, then The Titan dove into the water, and swam away, all the Endermen then teleported off of the icebergs, seemingly following The Titan. The soldiers then screamed and yelled in fear, clearly afraid of The Titan. "So they are following The Titan, but why?" Jill asked. "Well, there was a creature called the "King of the Endermen" in some stories, maybe it's the same creature as The Titan?" Becky suggested. The group had a conversation about it, then went back to their spot, eventually, they all fell asleep. A few hours later... The group awoke to a loud smashing noise, like the boat had collided with something. "LAND HO!!!!" Somebody yelled. The group realized that since they had landed, this meant that they had arrived to the battle, and they could die... "Guys... I'm scared." Jill said as she jumped on Sadie. "Oh don't worry Jill, we survived a freezing island before, we can do it again!" Ender said to Jill. "BAWK, Cold!" Paul squaked, he was wrapped in a blanket wearing earmuffs, which made him look cuter. "But keep in mind that we're fighting a bigger army, with a lot of unexperienced soldiers." Becky reminded. "Still, let's at least try to think positive!" Winslow said, carrying Jello. Their horses then followed all the other horses, which were lead by the general. They were in a huge Ice Spikes biome, mixed with a tundra, they saw huge ice pillars, giant trees, igloos, Wolves, and Polar Bears everywhere they went. Seeing the Polar Bears made Jill think about Larry, then The Lever, then the others, praying that they would make it out alive. Then, after not even 10 minutes of riding, an arrow was shot, they didn't see who it was from, but it went straight for Maddy's horse, then her puppy got in the way, and was hit by the arrow... (Still not more violent than MCSM.) Her puppy then fell off the horse, and into a hole, Maddy quickly looked down to see how deep the hole was. (Rest in peace little Puppy, you will be missed ;-;) She then cried, her puppy had just died! Everyone else winced at her crying, they couldn't help but feel bad for her, she didn't deserve for her puppy to die... "We're under attack! Get out your weapons and fight!" The general yelled. They were now in an "Ice Plain" a huge wide open area, in the distance they heard explosions and yelling. Everyone got their weapons out except for Jill, who still didn't have one! "Guys! I need a weapon!" Jill yelled to the group. "You have one!" Steve replied. Jill was confused at first, then she realized what he was talking about. She still had the baby dragon with her! She wouldn't use her as a weapon, only of she was forced to do so. She then ran to find cover while the others fought, they had it under control. The others fought long and hard against the soldiers of Barron and their allies, those soldiers were much stronger, they had better weapons, most of them having enchantments, they also had good armour, WAAAY better than the armour their side was wearing (like most armours seen in MCSM but with no studs or complicated designs.) and the group's side was starting to lose... All that could be heard was the sounds of horses, the clashing of swords, the yelling of people, and the sounds of weapons. Steve was in a sword fight with 2 people! His stone sword was starting to break, he didn't know where the others were, and nobody else from his side of the battle aided him either. "Just give up." One of the soldiers said to Steve, his sword against Steve's. "No!" Steve shouted, he kicked the soldier, who then dropped his sword, Steve picked it up, the other soldier then ran away, calling for reinforcements. "Oh man, I need to get out of here!" Steve yelled. Steve ran in another direction, to find the others and his horse. Ender, Lnerd, and 5 soldiers from their side were riding on their horses down a frozen tunnel, fleeing from a huge wave of soldiers, who were firing at them with enchanted bows. An arrow then hit Ender in the shoulder, it nearly hit Paul. "OUCH!" He yelled. "BAWK! Near hit!" Paul squaked in reaction. A few of the soldiers who were with Lnerd and Ender were trying to fight back against the wave of their horse ridden foes with their own bows, which barely did anything against their armour. "How are you guys holding up?" Lnerd yelled. "We've run out of arrows! And they're gaining on us!" A female soldier yelled. "Do you guys have anything else we can use?" A male soldier asked. Just then one of the other soldiers shot an arrow tipped with TNT, which exploded and killed one of their soldiers and his horse. Everyone looked at each other in shock. "Alright guys, I'm going to distract them to buy the rest of you time to escape!" Ender said. "BAWK! Master no!" Paul squaked. Peanut and Cookie grunted in disagreement. "Ender no, you can't do that! They'll kill you!" Lnerd said in protest. "Yeah Ender! We need you!" One of the male soldiers told him. Ender then pulled out his Golden Sword, and prepared to jump on his horse, but then one of the opposing soldiers shot his sword with an arrow, it poofed into dust. (R.i.p Mr. Butter.) "GOD DANGIT!" Ender shouted, changing his mind. Their horses continued running through the icy tunnel, close to the exit. Then part of the floor gave away, snowy blocks fell, revealing a large frozen river at least 50 blocks below where they stood, the group managed to get across safely, and their foes were trapped on the other side. "Aw man!" One of the opposing soldiers groaned. "Do any of you have any blocks?" Another one of them asked. "Nope." Someone else replied. The small group smiled at their triumph. "Whew! That was a close one!" A female soldier said. "Not the first time we've been saved by falling ground!" Lnerd told. Then somebody killed the female soldier, who poofed into inventory and dust, one of the opposing soldiers managed to sneak into their group and kill her! He killed her with an iron sword. Everyone turned their heads in shock. "Heh heh heh." The soldier laughed. Lnerd glared at him, he was right next to her, he moved his sword in her direction to kill her. Cookie then stuck out one of her legs and tripped his horse, the soldier went flying and his sword flew out of his hand, Lnerd grabbed it before he could grab it again, she then kicked him. "Good girl Cookie!" Lnerd said, patting her horse on the head. "Nice reflexes L!" Ender complimented. "Thanks, here you take the sword, I already have a good condition one and yours sort of... Broke." Lnerd said, handing the sword to him. "Thanks!" Ender said, excited that he now had an iron sword again. "BAWK! Shiny!" Paul squaked. "Hey guys, look! The exit!" A male soldier said to them. They made it out and ran towards the large icy plains again, the 5 of them sealed the exit with Cobblestone, in case the opposing soldiers managed to get across the hole. "Where are we now?" One of the male soldiers asked. "It looks like... A beach?" Lnerd said. "Yup, definitely, and look! People!" Ender pointed out. "BAWK, careful!" Paul squaked. "Oh don't be silly little birdie! According to my calculations, we're at beach 2, one of RedstoniaBoomTown's preparation beaches!" Another male soldier replied. They were now in a very bare part of the snowy island, that was on the beach, there were several troops lined up on the beach, armed to the teeth with armour and weapons, getting on small boats to get to another island, which they could see across the cold sea. "Well, let's go talk to them! They could help us!" Lnerd said. "And remember, we need to find the others." Ender reminded. They approached the troops. But, what they didn't realize, was that the troops had the flag of Barron on the sleeves of their armour... And further down the beach, there was a sign that said "Beach 5: Barron docking ground"... Meanwhile... Jill rode Sadie as far away from the fight as she could, she was now on a medium sized snowy mountain, she had to protect herself, Sadie, and the baby dragon, who was in a deep sleep and wouldn't wake up ever since they got on the island, best as she could, but everywhere she turned, there was danger. "You know Sadie, sometimes I wish I wasn't a princess, I wish I could be anything else, like a peasant for example." She said. "I can't believe the world depends on me and my friends... We're all going to die! We won't even get the chance to defeat The Titan!" Jill said. The thought of Aiden, Alex, and The Titan made her shudder. Sadie grunted and kicked at the snow. "I also can't believe Mason is gone, I would've thought he would be here fighting!" Jill yelled. Sadie whimpered in concern. "And I can't believe I ditched the others... I feel so guilty!" She yelled. "And what am I supposed to do with this stupid dragon? All she has been doing so far is sleeping!" Jill cried. Then she started to sob, loudly, very loudly, she hugged Sadie, freezing cold, weaponless, ready to die in the cold. Then she heard familiar voices yelling in fear, which made her jerk her head up in surprise. "No! Please!" She heard a familiar male voice yell. "Get back!" A familiar female voice cried. "Leave us alone! You already killed my puppy!" Another female yelled. "You had better not lay a hand on my Slime!" A familiar male voice shouted. Jill realized who it was, it was Steve, Becky, Maddy, Winslow and Jello! And it sounded like they were in trouble! "Sadie, come on!" She said to her horse, Sadie ran down the mountain, and ended right in the middle of her friends, and some opposing soldiers... "Jill! I-I don't believe it!" Becky yelled, holding off a soldier. "You came back!" Steve happily said, protecting Winslow and Jello. "Just in time to save us!" Maddy said, shooting arrows. "Eh look boss! Another one! And they have a horse!" A guy with a broken tooth cackled. "Heh, then we'll be using that horse for lunch meat." The general hissed. Sadie heard this, she then kicked their general HARD, he then fell into a ravine. The opposing soldiers then turned around in shock, watching their leader fall. "Uh oh..." Becky said. "You... Killed our general..." A girl with a large nose said. "At least his ego wasn't as large as your nose." Steve joked. "...YOU!... UGH! COME ON BOYS! LETS SHOW THESE WEAK SOLDIERS WHAT WE DO TO PEOPLE LIKE THEM!" She yelled. They then aggressively charged at the group, and just as they thought they were dead... The baby dragon stuck her head out of Jill's saddlebag, and shot an ice beam out of her mouth, and froze all the soldiers. Everyone stood there in awe as the baby dragon went back to sleep. "That... Was... Awesome!" Maddy cheered. "Yeah! How did you get her to do that?" Winslow asked. Jello hopped up and down excitedly. "I didn't, she did it on her own." Jill replied. "Well how could have she known to do that? She was clearly asleep the whole time!" Becky said. "Maybe she can sense things?" Jill suggested. "Yeah, that would make sense." Becky replied. Steve then walked up to Jill. "Ummm... Jill, where did Ender and Lnerd go?" He asked. Jill completely forgot about them up until that moment. "I-I don't know..." Jill replied, concerned. "Oh..." Steve said, concerned. "You don't think they're-" Becky said before getting cut off. "No! There's no way they're dead!" Steve insisted. "I doubt they died but... You never know." Becky explained. "Let's hope for the best." Maddy said. "Yes, we can only hope." Winslow replied. Jello now stopped jumping, he seemed sad. "Alright guys, we have to get going, before more soldiers come." Jill told them, trying to change the topic, she didn't like worrying about her friends. "Oh! I forgot to mention, we saw an iron trapdoor here just before we were attacked by those soldiers." Becky explained. "Really? Where is it?" Jill asked. "Right where your horse is standing!" Becky replied, pointing to Sadie's front feet, Sadie then moved. "But how do we get in? We need a system of some sort to open the trapdoor." Steve reminded. "We're in luck! I have a lever!" Winslow said, pulling a lever out from his inventory, he then placed it by the trap door and flicked it, it opened! "Great job buddy!" Jill said, high giving Winslow. They looked down the hole that the trapdoor covered, it was very long, but they would be able to get down it, they could even see light at the bottom. "Alright, let's get down there." Becky said. After a while, they all got down, even Sadie. (Don't ask how.) They were now in a hallway, 3.5 blocks high, and 4 blocks long, it was dimly lit by torches. "I'm getting a bad vibe from this..." Winslow said, carrying Jello under his arm. "Yeah, this place isn't the most inviting." Becky replied. "Keep your guard up guys, beware of traps." Jill said. They walked down the hall, nothing really happened, until Maddy ran ahead and stepped on a tripwire... Then a wall came down, and divided the group, Becky, Sadie and the dragon were on one side, Jill, Steve, Winslow, and Maddy on the other! "Oh no!" Steve said. "Becky! Are you guys alright?" Maddy asked. "Yes! We're okay! Just keep exploring the hallway, I'll take care of Sadie!" Becky replied. Sadie grunted. "We'll be back Becky, don't worry!" Jill said. "Okay! And if there's treasure, save some for me, okay?" Becky replied. "Will do!" Winslow said with his fingers crossed behind his back. The 4 continued walking down the hallway, until, they found a large room. It was made of mossy stone, stonebrick, and cracked stonebrick, there was a table made from fence posts and a pressure plate with a cracked plate on top, a large map of eastern Minecraftia on the wall, an iron door in one of the corners, and someone tied up in the corner who they instantly recognized. It was Allison! She was tied up with a lead and had something taped to her mouth and nose, she couldn't breathe! "Oh no, it's one of the creepers!" Steve said. "How could have she gotten down here?" Maddy asked. "What are we going to do, leave that on her face until she passes out? Take that thing off her face!" Winslow told. Jill approached Allison, grabbed the thing on her face and ripped it off, Allison then started wheezing, gasping for air. "What are you d-" Steve said before being cut off. "Steve, wait, let her catch her breath." Jill told. Her breathing slowly returned to normal, and after about 3 minutes, she could speak. "Ummm, thanks." She said. "What are you doing down here?" Steve asked. "Who tied you up?" Winslow asked. Allison sighed, and told them. "Aiden and the Blaze Rods were here, with Jace, Jim, and Alex, they brought me here as their prisoner for giving you the Armenshrinx Crystal." Allison explained. "They were here? When did they leave?" Steve asked. "About 7 minutes ago, they went to go collect food, not for me of course." Allison replied. "Okay, why exactly are they here, do you know?" Jill asked. "Yes, I do, they heard that The Titan would be cycling through these islands, the fools are going after it once it reaches the fourth island." Allison explained. "Without armour? Those fools will get themselves killed!" Jill cried. Allison smiled. "Well, not exactly." She said. "Wait, what do you mean?" Maddy asked. "Okay, the reason they came HERE, is because there are 5 sets of enchanted armour here, all worn by A few ancient heroes from a bygone era, each are very strong." Allison explained. "Well, can you give them to us? We could use a little body strength." Jill explained. "Yes, but there is a problem..." Allison replied. "What's that?" Jill asked. "What they don't know, is that ever since those heroes died, and after the armours were put down here, an enchantment was put on them so that if one set was taken, the others would poof out of existence." Allison explained. "So that means... Only one of us get armour." Steve said. "Who's it going to be?" Maddy asked. "Well, I think Jill should get it, I mean, she is going to be targeted the most out of all of us." Winslow said. Jello nodded his eyes in agreement. "He has a great point, I say Jill gets it." Maddy replied. "Hmmm... Okay, I vote she gets it too." Steve said. Jill smiled. "Thanks guys." She said. They smiled. "Okay, but first, can you untie me?" Allison asked. "Oh yes, I'll do it." Maddy replied. She went over to Allison and untied her. "Ah man, thanks old friend." Allison said. "Ummm... "Friend"?" Maddy replied. "Wait, what do you mean?" Allison asked. "You haven't exactly been the nicest to us." Jill told her. "Yeah." Steve agreed. "I know, and I'm sorry, I know what I did was wrong and that you guys may never forgive me, and that's fine, but if I join you guys, I promise I will change." Allison said. "Join us?" Steve questioned. "Jill, are you really going to let her join us?" Maddy whispered to Jill. "I think we should let her join us, everyone deserves a second chance, no matter how rude they have been." Winslow whispered in Jill's other ear. That was enough to convince her. "I think we can let her join us, for now at least, she wouldn't be the first former bully in our group." Jill said to Maddy. "Well, you have a point I guess, but I'll be keeping an eye on her." Maddy replied. "Okay Allison, you may join us, BUT one wrong move and you're gone, understand?" Jill asked. "And we'll be keeping close watch on you." Maddy told her. "Yes, I understand, and I won't let you down." Allison replied. She then walked to the other corner of the room, there was a camouflaged pressure plate there, she stepped on it. The sound of Pistons retracting were heard as the wall with the table flipped, revealing 5 armour stands with beautiful armour. "Oh my... So pretty!" Steve said. "Why are we Arandians stuck with cheap armour? THIS is real armour!" Maddy happily said. Winslow walked over to Jill. "Don't feel pressured Jill, take all the time you need to decide." He told her. "I will, thanks Winslow." She said. "No problem." He replied. She then smiled at him. Then Allison started talking again. "Okay, which one do you choose?" She asked. Jill looked at them, the first one was made of emeralds! It was a nice green colour, had nice boots, and looked like it could hold against some TNT. "That's the armour of the rouge, I bet griefers all over the world would be crazy to just see it!" Allison said. The second one was made of redstone, with some brown and orange parts, it was fit for a redstone specialist. "That's the shield of the engineer, very nice armour to have when you are making some kind of contraption." Allison said. The third one was made of diamonds, it even had a helmet! Surely no mob would be able to pierce it! "That's the "cloak" of the warrior, get a diamond sword to go with it and everyone will tremble in your glory!" Allison said. The fourth one was made of iron, it looked good, it looked like it was made for the kind of person who spends their time building. "That's the builders suit, if you like iron and building just as much as the guy who wore it does, I would be very surprised." Allison said. The fifth and final one was made of Lapiz, it was a greenish yellow in some areas. "And that's the Mage's defence, with all that Lapiz I'm sure you'd be able to brew 10 potions with it!" Allison said. Jill didn't know which one to choose... "Pick the armour of the Griefer!" Steve excitedly said. "No! Pick the cloak of the warrior!" Maddy told. "Hey, the shield of the engineer looks like it could defend you pretty well!" Winslow insisted. "I'm a fan of the Mage's defence, but hey, I'm not you." Allison said to Jill. Jill thought hard... Which one to choose? Which armour? The armour of the rogue (Magnus's armour.) The shield of the engineer (Ellegaard's armour.) The cloak of the warrior (Gabriel's armour.) The builder's suit (Soren's armour.) The mage's defence (Ivor's armour.) But wait! There's more! Meanwhile... Back at Aranda... The Queen snuck out of the castle, she was headed to a place that nobody had been allowed to visit. A leftover from what Aranda was all those years ago, back when The Titan had first attacked the world of Minecraftia and lost, and now The Titan was back, and it appeared to be stronger than ever... The Queen had often told children that the place she was going to was haunted, that it is never to be explored, but she never had it taken down, it meant too much to her. She snuck in and pulled out a torch, it was musty in there, and it was hard to breathe, but the place overall looked the same. All the treasures, all the armour, was still there, it almost looked new. "Oh man, where did the days go..." The Queen said. Then she heard a voice that angered her. "SARA? What are you doing here?" The King shouted. The Queen turned around to see her husband, in his wheelchair. "Leave Arthur, this place has nothing to do with you, GET LOST!" The Queen shouted. "Sara, you promised to never come here again! This was part of our agreement!" The King yelled. Hearing the name "Sara" the name she had made up all those years ago, she had now grown sick of it, she could stand it anymore... "SARA! GET OUT OF-" The King yelled before being cut off. "SHUT UP ARTHUR! AND STOP CALLING ME SARA, ITS NOT MY REAL NAME AND IM SICK OF PEOPLE CALLING ME IT!" The Queen snapped. The King felt his heart sink. "You've been lying all this time?" The King asked, angrily. "Yes, I have, and I did it because of you, if you knew who I was you would have me executed, especially now, with that giant Endstone Monster on the prowl, and that stupid little war you started." The Queen said. "Well then, what's your real name, who ARE you?" The King asked. "Xara..." The Queen replied. Stay tuned for the next preview! Category:Blog posts